When She Arrived: The Story That Made Kuro Neko
by Sakura-Chan555
Summary: Sakura's the new girl at Konoha Middle School and befriends Ino, Tenten, and Hinata the minute she gets there! She also gives Sasuke a crush. A lot happens this school year. Romance, pranks, and lots of music. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen REVISIN
1. First Day Of School

**Sakura-Chan: Here's the first chapter of the new and improved version of 'When She Arrived'! I'm actually going to set this back then when Kuro Neko formed, so the new title is going to be 'When She Arrived: The Story That Made Kuro Neko'. So Kuro Neko is basically like the sequel. But don't worry! This'll still have pranks and romance, just set back to when they were in middle school, k?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Kuro Neko (Sakura's Band) and Kamisori Kaze (Sasuke's Band)!**

**When She Arrived****: The Story That Made Kuro Neko **

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 1_

_First Day of School_

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Alright already! I'm up!" yelled 12 year old Sakura Haruno to her Hello Kitty alarm clock. She has shoulder length pink hair and emerald green eyes that could reflect what she feels at any time of day. She didn't smash hers because she thought it was too KAWAII (Translation: CUTE)! Anyway, today was her first day at the Konoha Middle School. She had just moved during the summer with her family from the Mist and bought a HUGE house. As I was saying, she played 'Gypsy Woman' by Hilary Duff her pink Mp3, which was decorated in cherry blossoms, on her iHome (1) and headed for the shower, singing along with the song. When she was done, she came out, wrapped in a soft white towel, she stopped the music and put it in her messenger bag, which was blue and had a pop star version of Hello Kitty on it, and headed to her closet to figure out what to wear. She picked out a black short sleeve shirt with a cat on it in rhinestones, faded jeans, and her slip on Vans that was white and was decorated with pink music notes. She let her hair loose and grabbed a denim jacket, since it looked a little chilly outside. She grabbed her cell phone, which looked like her Mp3, and put it in her pocket, took out her Mp3 from her bag, grabbed her bag. Then she ran down the stairs and put on her roller blades and put her headphones on and quickly got an apple from the counter. Then, she headed out the door and to her new school.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BE-SMASH!

"Uh, kuso!" muttered 13 year old Sasuke Uchiha. He had black hair that was in the shape of a chicken and onyx black eyes that were very mysterious. He had just smashed his fifteenth alarm clock and lazily got out of bed and to the shower. When he got out, he went to his closet and took out a pair of dark blue jeans, a black hoodie, and his black Etnies. He put them on and got his black Volcom backpack. Then he went downstairs and out the door. He still had to pick up his friends, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

When Sakura got to the school, she saw that she was early and saw three girls, hanging out.

"Uh, am I early?" Sakura asked.

"Yes you are! You seem new…Are you new?" asked a blonde haired girl. She had platinum blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail with a piece of hair sticking out and sea blue eyes. She was wearing a red off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, faded jeans, and black sneakers. Sakura nodded her head.

"Do you have a good singing voice?" asked a brown haired girl. She had brown hair that was tied up into two Chinese buns and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a green hoodie, black jeans, and black converse. Sakura nodded her head again.

"W-We should have her audition at lunch." said a girl with midnight blue hair that was above her shoulders with two pieces of hair a little bit past her shoulders and pale lavender eyes. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a chick on it that said 'Chicks Rule', dark denim jeans, and golden flats.

"OK, I'm lost. Will someone tell me what's going on?" Sakura asked. Now she was really confused.

"Gomen Nasai! I'm Ino Yamanaka. The one with midnight blue hair is Hinata Hyuga and the one with brown hair is Tenten Kunai." Ino explained.

"Hey." Greeted Tenten with a small wave.

"I-It's nice to meet you…?" Hinata asked, pausing because she didn't know Sakura's name.

"OH! Gomen, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sakura Haruno and I just moved here from the Mist country! I'm glad I made friends!" Sakura exclaimed. They all smiled at her.

'_For some reason, I have a feeling that we're going to be the best of friends.' _Sakura thought to herself.

* * *

Sasuke was walking to school with his friends when he saw Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and a girl with pink hair.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" Sasuke asked when they got closer to where the girls were.

"This is-"Ino began, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno's the name! What's yours?" Sakura exclaimed. She had a very innocent smile on her face that made Sasuke melt inside.

"Sasuke Uchiha. So, you're new?" he said. Sakura nodded.

"Yup, I sure am! I moved here from the Mist country!" Sakura said proudly. Sasuke smirked.

"Come on, Sakura! Do you want to be late on your first day?!" Ino exclaimed. She grabbed Sakura's wrist and tried to catch up to Tenten and Hinata, who went ahead.

"It was nice talking to you, Uchiha-San!" Sakura said with another smile. And then, she was off with her friends.

'_Hn. She's different. She didn't faint or drool over me and she called me Uchiha-San. Not Sasuke-Kun, Uchiha-San. I think I might have feelings for her.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he and his friends entered the building.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Well? What did you think of the new and improved chapter? I hope it was good! Tell me in the reviews! And no flames please! Ja ne!**


	2. Meet Your New Sensei: Kakashi Hatake

**Sakura-Chan: OK! Here's the second chapter of the new and improved version of 'When She Arrived' AKA 'When She Arrived: The Story The Made Kuro Neko'! Sorry for the long update! I had writer's block for a while...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**

**When She Arrived****: The Story That Made Kuro Neko **

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 2_

_Meet Your New Sensei: Kakashi Hatake_

* * *

When Sakura and her newly found friends got to their homeroom class, they saw a bunch of kids talking, but no teacher.

"Uh, where's our sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know." Ino said. They entered the classroom, and sat down WAY in the back. After a few minutes of waiting, the girls gave up on waiting for their new sensei and decided to go into conversation.

"Hey, Sakura, can I ask you a question?" Ino asked.

"Sure!" Sakura replied.

"What was it like in the Mist country?" Ino asked.

"Well, it's a whole lot different than here! Everyday, the country would be mist and there was a large amount of water surrounding the country, so we were only able to travel by boat. It was always hard to get a boat big enough for my family to fit in, since I have a very BIG family (A/N: Those who have seen my profile should know.)." Sakura explained.

"Wait. How big IS your family?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Well, I have twenty one older siblings, plus my parents, so that's twenty three, plus me is twenty four!" Sakura exclaimed. Her friends' jaws dropped and she looked at them with a confused look on her face.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Wow. You must have a HUGE house then!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura nodded.

"How does your family fit in one car, anyway?" Tenten asked.

"Well…" Sakura was about to answer Tenten's question when they heard screaming. That's when Sasuke and his friends walk in the door and their fan girls were literally throwing themselves on them.

"I LOVE YOU, SASUKE-KUN!"

"OVER HERE, NARUTO-KUN!"

"COME SIT NEXT TO ME, SHIKA-KUN!"

"MARRY ME, NEJI-KUN!" their fan girls screamed. The boys ignored this Sasuke looked to the back of the room and saw Sakura's face confused. He smirked and started to make his way to the back of the room, his friends following him.

* * *

While the guys were trying to get out of the sea of fan girls, Sakura was still confused as to why there were girls screaming over four guys. Hinata saw this and started to explain.

"The girls you see screaming are the guys' fan girls. You see, the guys are known as the heartthrobs of Konoha Middle School." Hinata explained. Sakura nodded her head.

"Hey, Sakura, you still haven't answered my question!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Gomen Nasai, Tenten-Chan." Sakura said, while rubbing the back of her head with her right hand.

"Anyway, we actually have four cars that can only fit six of us, but we hardly us them." Sakura said.

"Why?" Ino asked. Sakura smiled.

"Because we usually use our own wheels to get to places!" exclaimed Sakura. They all looked confused.

"Well, we don't really use the cars because my mom believes that we should get more exercise and the whole global warming thing. So, we use our own wheels, as in bikes, scooters, skateboards, and my personal favorite, roller blades!" Sakura said happily.

* * *

Once Sasuke and his friends finally made their way to the back of the classroom when a man with silver hair, a mask covering his mouth, and a piece of cloth covering his right eye had entered the classroom and told his students to take their seats. They did as he said and sat down in their seats quietly.

"I believe we have a new student today. Please, come up to the classroom and introduce yourself." He said. Sakura knew that he was talking about her. So, she shyly made her way up to the classroom.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno and I come from the Mist country!" Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke smirked at the cherry blossom's actions.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Haruno. I am your homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake, but everybody calls me Kakashi-Sensei. Now, where will you sit…?" Kakashi said.

"She can sit next to me, Kakashi-Sensei!" Tenten exclaimed. Yes, there was an empty desk that was next to Tenten and Hinata and in the back of Sasuke.

"Ah, yes. Go take your seat, Sakura." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded and went to her seat.

"Thanks Tenten. I really didn't want to sit next to someone I didn't know!" Sakura whispered. Tenten gave her a grin.

"No problem! Besides, weren't you sitting here before he came?" Tenten asked. Sakura thought about for a minute.

"Now that you mention it, your right!" whispered back. They both smiled at each other and started to take notes on Kakashi's lesson.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: So? What did you think? Sorry if there wasn't enough kawaiines, but I guess you could count the kawaiiness between Sakura and her friends! Please review and no flames please! Ja ne!**


	3. Physical Education With Maito Gai

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! Here's the third chapter! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE GAME FLAG FOOTBALL!**

* * *

**When She Arrived****: The Story That Made Kuro Neko **

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 3_

_Physical Education with Maito G__ai_

* * *

First period went by quickly and the girls exited the classroom together, unaware of four certain guys following them, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Hey Sakura, what class do you have next?" Ino asked.

"Umm…I think I have P.E. What about you guys?" Sakura asked.

"We have P.E. too." Tenten said. Sakura smiled and the girls started to make their way to the gym, talking the whole way there.

* * *

While the girls made their way to the gym, Sasuke and his friends heard their whole conversation.

"Great. Now we have P.E. with them too." Shikamaru said.

"This will be interesting. At least we get to see if the girls changed this summer or not." Neji said.

"Yeah, and we get to see how Sakura-Chan plays!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke just smirked and started to make his way to the gym, his friends' right behind him.

* * *

Once the girls got to the gym, they immediately went to the changing rooms to change into their gym uniforms: a grey short sleeved shirt and orange basketball shorts. They all tied their hair, minus Ino, and exited the changing room, only to find Sasuke and his friends entering the gym. They passed by each other and Sakura could've sworn that Sasuke gave her a smirk. She blushed a small pink and continued walking with her friends.

"I wonder who the P.E. teacher is…" Tenten wondered aloud.

"Let's just hope it isn't some weirdo." Ino said while crossing her arms. Then, a man with a black hair with a bowl cut hairstyle, huge caterpillar like eyebrows, and bug eyes entered the room, wearing green spandex.

"Hello my new and youthful students!" he said.

"I spoke too soon." Ino said with a sigh.

"My name is Maito Gai and I will be your youthful P.E. teacher for the rest of your youthful years here at Konoha Middle School!" said Gai. Ino groaned silently.

"Great. We get a sensei that's fifteen minutes late to class and some weirdo for a P.E. coach. What's next? A mini version of our so called 'P.E. Teacher'?!" exclaimed Ino angrily.

"Now, we will start the warm ups. Five youthful laps around the gym!" he exclaimed. Everyone started running alone or in groups. Sakura was with her friends, talking about sports, music, or anything that interested them.

* * *

Sasuke and his friends were the first ones done and were currently resting by a wall, watching everyone run past them.

"I'm glad that the fan girls didn't notice us." Naruto said.

"Yeah, especially Ami, Kin, Rina, and Tsubaki." said Shikamaru. He was referring to their for most annoying fan girls in the whole school.

"Alright everyone! Now that we're done warming up, we'll get on to the real deal!" Gai exclaimed. Everyone got in a line, like they were earlier, and waited for Gai to tell them what they were going to do.

"Alright! This year, I'll start the year off a bit differently; unlike I have in the past. I want the girls on one side of the room and the boys on the other side!" Gai commanded. They all followed his instructions and were each given a belt with strips of plastic on them. The girls all had red while the guys had blue. They put on the belts and then waited for him to give instructions.

"Now that you've done that, I'll tell you what we're doing! We are doing flag football!" Gai exclaimed. Tenten and Sakura did a silent cheer. Gai told them to get in position and after a few seconds, he gave them the signal to start. Sasuke and his friends got most of the girls out and Sakura and her friends got most of the guys out. Now, it was just his team against hers. Gai blew his whistle so that they could form plans.

"Okay, Tenten, you're the sports expert, what should we do?" Ino asked.

"Simple. We'll just fake like we're going after a certain person and then get their flag without them knowing." Tenten said proudly.

"But wait; let's make a back-up plan just in case." Sakura said.

"What'cha got, Haruno?" Tenten asked.

"Do you guys know how to do gymnastics?" Sakura asked. They all nodded.

"Well, I thought that two guys can come after us and then we would back flip over them so that they bump into each other, and then the person that back flipped over the guy and another one of us can grab their flags! Then it would be two against four!" Sakura said proudly.

"I think we should use Sakura's plan." Hinata said.

"Me too." Said Ino and Tenten in unison.

"Alright. Let's go some 'em what girl power really is!" Sakura said confidently. They all broke out of their huddle and headed to the middle of the gym, where the guys already were. Gai blew his whistle and Shikamaru and Neji started to chase Tenten, who was in the middle. She stopped and when they were about to reach for her flag, she back flipped, grabbed Neji's flag, and then Ino grabbed Shikamaru's. Just like that. The guys were in total shock. Did they learn how to do that over the summer?

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were chasing Sakura, when she stopped in the middle.

'_I already know that trick, Haruno. ' _Sasuke thought with a smirk.But instead of Sakura back flipping, she front flipped, grabbed Naruto's flag and Hinata grabbed Sasuke's. Gai blew the whistle.

"Girls win!" Gai said. The four looked at each other, with sparkles in their eyes.

"Alright! So far, I think we're going to have a great year!" Tenten exclaimed, as the four high fived each other.

"Come on, Sakura. After we change out of our gym uniforms, we have to go to Science." Ino said, while putting an arm around her. Sakura smiled and followed Ino to the changing room, Hinata and Tenten right next to either one of them.

* * *

In the middle of the gym, four guys were shocked. They couldn't believe that the new girl and her friends just beat them.

"Did we just get beaten by a bunch of girls?" Naruto asked. His friends nodded their heads, eyes still on the girls. That's when Ami, Kin, Rina, and Tsubaki came up behind their crush and wrapped their arms around their necks (A/N: Like how Ino did before the Chuunin exams to Sasuke.).

"Aww, don't worry Sasuke-Kun! I still love you even if you got beaten by a bunch of losers! People like us shouldn't dwell on them." Said Kin Tsuchi. She had long black hair that almost reached the floor and grey eyes. She was the president of Sasuke's fan club.

"That's right!" said Kin's twin sister, Ami Tsuchi. She had short black hair with grey eyes and was the president of Neji's fan club.

"So don't worry about them." Said Rina Iwate. She had shoulder length red hair and green eyes and was the president of Shikamaru's fan club.

"Those girls probably don't know what you're like anyway." Said Tsubaki Miyagi. She had short green hair and black eyes and was the president of Naruto's fan club.

"Get off and leave us alone!" Sasuke said, while shoving Kin off of his back. His friends followed suit and went straight for the guys' changing rooms.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! That's it for this chapter! I hope I got everything right about flag football...Well, either way, please review and no flames please! And if you have any good pranks, please suggest them! Ja ne!**


	4. Science With Anko Mitarashi

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! Here's the fourth chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

**When She Arrived****: The Story That Made Kuro Neko **

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 4_

_Science with Anko Mitarashi_

* * *

After Ino and Sakura changed out of their P.E clothes, they headed straight for their science class. 

"Hey, Sakura, wanna help me out on a prank?" Ino asked.

"Won't our sensei figure out?" Sakura asked.

"No, of course not, Sakura-Chan! Hinata-Chan and Tenten-Chan are helping us out on this too! We've thinking about it ever since this morning!" Ino exclaimed.

"Um, sure! Why not?" Sakura said with a smile. Ino smiled back and told her what to do and what the prank was. Of course, they couldn't help but giggle every time they saw the guys.

"Wait. Which guys are in our science class?" Sakura asked.

"Shikamaru and Sasuke. Naruto and Neji are in Social Studies with Hinata and Tenten. They're passing by the science room to put in the ingredients." Ino said evilly. Sakura smiled and they both sat down next to each other at one of the science tables, chatting away.

* * *

Shikamaru and Sasuke were currently trying to get through a sea of fan girls, when they arrived inside the classroom and saw that Sakura and Ino were chatting away. Sasuke was about to ask Sakura a question when the science teacher arrived. 

"All right you maggots! Get in your seats and pipe down!" a purple haired woman exclaimed. Her hair was tied up in a bun and had really dark lavender eyes. She surveyed the class and stopped when she saw Sakura. She walked up to her and grinned.

"You must be our new student, Haruno Sakura. Am I correct?" Anko asked. Sakura returned her grin with an innocent smile.

"Hai!" replied Sakura politely.

"Well, I'm Mitarashi Anko, your new Science teacher! And may I ask you a question? " Anko asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"What's your favorite food?" she asked. Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and the rest of the class sweat dropped.

"Well, I like a lot of different kinds of food, but I favor all kinds of dumplings!" Sakura said with a smile. Anko gave her a grin and put her arm around her shoulder.

"You are officially my favorite student." Anko said. Sakura smiled and Anko returned to the front of the class.

"Wow Sakura! You actually got the toughest teacher to like you!" Ino whispered.

"I…did?" Sakura whispered back, a confused look on her face.

"That's what it looks like!" Ino said with a smile.

"For today, you will be mixing baking soda with a certain formula that if you mixed the wrong things together, it would bubble up and explode. So, I suggest you put your goggles on that are right in front of you and these aprons that I am passing out." Anko explained. The class did as she told and she instructed them along the way.

"Now, add the baking soda into the solution and it should change from a translucent color to a light purple." Anko said. Sasuke and Shikamaru put the baking soda into the formula, not knowing that the formula was actually vinegar. Sakura and Ino were quietly counting off the seconds.

'_Three…two…ONE!' _thought the two girls with evil smiles on their faces. And just on cue, the vinegar and baking soda began to bubble up and then splattered on their faces. The whole class turned around to where Sasuke and Shikamaru were sitting, their hair covered in suds and their faces not happy. Sakura and Ino were quietly trying to hold their laughter, but Anko just threw them both towels.

"I'll let you guys off easy, since it's your first day. Do this again and you're both getting detention." Anko warned. The two boys nodded and started to clean up the mess while Sakura and Ino gave each other a small high five.

"Wait till Hinata-Chan and Tenten-Chan hear about this!" Ino whispered excitedly to Sakura. Sakura just nodded her head and smiled.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! I hope you all liked that! Please review and no flames please because I already know it's short! Ja ne!**


	5. Social Studies With Ibiki Morino

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, 'ROCKSTAR' BY NICKELBACK, 'I MUST NOT CHASE THE BOYS' BY PLAY, 'COMING FOR YOU' BY JOJO, OR 'CANDYMAN' BY CHRISTINA AGUILERA! All those songs belong to te people that wrote them!**

**

* * *

**

**When She Arrived****: The Story That Made Kuro Neko **

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 5_

_Social Studies with Ibiki Morino_

* * *

While Sakura and Ino were learning about chemicals and formulas, Hinata and Tenten had been in Social Studies, learning about the history of Konoha with Morino Ibiki. They were currently talking about the Watanabe clan. Tenten sighed while she was taking notes and every now and then, she would be doodling different kinds of weapons in the margin of her notebook. Hinata on the other hand, had been listening carefully at what her sensei had been saying, hoping that she wouldn't get in trouble with him.

"Okay, now open your text books to page 53. Can I have a volunteer read that page?" Ibiki said. That's when Tenten and Hinata remembered their prank for Naruto and Neji. They replaced their text books with a few printed pages of lyrics they saw the other day. Since no one answered his question, he immediately pointed at Naruto.

"Read." He said in a very scary tone. Naruto gulped and picked up his text book.

"The Watanabe clan was one of the many clans that arrived in Konoha. Watanabe Haruna, the clan's leader was a very strong leader and was one of the greatest **rock stars and live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars. The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap. We'll all stay skinny as we just won't eat and we'll hang out in the coolest bars in the VIP with the movie stars. Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there. Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blonde hair.**" Naruto read. There were a few snickers here and there and a vein popped in Ibiki's head. Tenten and Hinata were giggling silently.

"Thank you, Naruto. Neji, read page 54." said Ibiki, who was currently trying to keep his cool. Neji nodded his head and started reading.

"Other than the Watanabe clan, there was also the Takashi clan, who were very close friends with the Watanabe's. Their leader, Takashi Hikaru, was a very confident and lovable leader, who was said to be betrothed to Haruna. They were the closest of friends and on their marriage day, he was **caught between the devil and the angel  
that I used to be. They say I'll understand it all in good time but age ain't nothin' but a number in my mind. Goin' crazy with this push me pull me, caught between wrong and right**." Neji read. More snickers were heard and another vein popped in Ibiki's head. Tenten and Hinata giggled even more, but still as silent as ever.

"Thank you, Neji. Naruto, I am giving you another chance. Read page 55." Ibiki instructed, still trying to keep his cool.

"After the marriage between Haruna and Hikaru, Haruna was taken away from a group of bandits. Hikaru was **breaking down, I just can't take it anymore. Oh no, I won't let you go, you know I'm coming for you. No matter what it's gonna take, I gotta make this move. You're the one that I choose. You know I'm coming for you.  
And I just can't go another day without you next to me, ooh oh yeah.**" Naruto read. There were even more snickers and another vein popped in Ibiki's head. Tenten and Hinata kept giggling silently.

"Neji, one more chance." Said Ibiki in a very irritated tone. Neji gulped and started reading from his book.

"When Hikaru and Haruna were reunited, they held a big celebration for her return. But during the celebration, Haruna **met him out for dinner on a Friday night. He really got me working up an appetite. He had tattoos up and down his arm. There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm. He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop. He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man, a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man**." Neji read. That's when the class started roaring with laughter. There were a million of veins popping from Ibiki's head and while he wasn't looking, Hinata and Tenten high fived each other.

"Wait till Sakura-Chan and Ino-Chan hear about this!" Hinata said excitedly. Tenten grinned and they both returned to their seats, acting as if nothing happened.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Teehee. Naruto and Neji got embarrassed...Heehee. Well, please review and no flames because I know it may be a little short! Ja ne!**


End file.
